The First Christmas
by animefan018
Summary: This is a Christmas Special. Chiro never really had a real Christmas, and now that he actually has a family, he wants it to be the best one ever.


**The First Christmas…..**

**Authors Note:**

_This is a Christmas Special! ENJOY1 And Merry Christmas with a Happy New Year!XD_

_-------_

"Beep Beep Beep!" Chiro's Blue alarm clock wailed.

The drowsy teen quickly sat up and turned off the alarm clock and stretched the sleepiness away.

Today was the perfect day to make his team surprised when they got back from their long journey to have a meeting with their teachers. When Chiro found out that he wasn't invited, he didn't even argue; instead he smiled and even laughed. The others found it strange, but they really didn't pay too much attention.

Chiro quickly got changed and scouted the entire robot to make sure everyone was gone. When the coast was clear, he dashed out of the robot and into the snow to purchase many things.

------

The monkeys all sat sadly and watched the stars twinkle as they passed them by. They were gone for only an hour or two and they were already bored to death.

"What do you think is up with the kid?" Sprx asked breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at him with the same question etched on their faces.

"I don't know; but it seemed like he was glad he wasn't going to this meeting." Otto added now looking deep in thought.

"He didn't even try to persuade us to let him come with us!"

Antauri looked at Nova when she finished. He was worried more than anyone else as he didn't even know what was on young Chiro's mind. "Whatever it is, I sense that we'll learn soon."

Gibson stayed quiet and continued reading his book in fascination.

-------

Chiro ran out of the store with many bags and then entered a few more stores. Hours had passed and soon, Chiro finally returned back to the robot with over thirty grocery bags.

He gently placed them on the floor before he heard a loud beeping coming from the command center. Chiro ran into the room and opened communications with the others.

"Chiro here. How are you guys?"

"We're good. – We just wanted to let you know that we made it here and the meeting will end in three hours."

"Alright, call me when you guys leave, alright?"

"Affirmative, Antauri out."

Chiro turned the communicator off and ran back to his bags.

He opened one and smiled happily as he pulled out a reef beautifully decorated in lights and multi-colored ordainments.

He hung it above the tubes and unloaded the other decorations from their bags.

Two hours past by and soon, Chiro ran out once again. This time, he came back carrying a pine tree and a green tree stand.

He reentered the robot and placed it next to the pods where they held meetings in the command center.

Chiro placed the tree in the stand and tightened the tree in so it wouldn't fall over.

Now was his favorite part, decorating the tree.

An hour past by and the tree was finally done with the lights, ornaments, and tinsel on the tree. The star however, remained on the ground as Chiro finished up decorating everything else.

Everything was shimmering beautifully and different colored lights shined everywhere. It was truly a magnificent sight.

The communicator beeped again and Chiro answered it.

"Hi Antauri! How did it go?" He asked while beginning to cook up a feast.

"It went quite well actually. We learned new techniques and other abilities we want to teach you when we get back."

"Okay, that sounds cool!"

"Well, the others say hi, but I must go if we want to make it back tonight. Bye Chiro." Antauri finished before ending communications.

Chiro smiled and continued cooking. _'I'm glad they don't know what today is!_' He smirked and cooked the whole day away.

-------

It was about 9:30pm when the monkeys finally arrived home again. They slowly exited the Brian Scrambler to see all the lights off. Everything was completely black and the monkeys ran to the communications room in worry. "Chiro!!!" They all yelled.

They ran down their tubes that led them to the command center to only freeze in shock when they saw red and green lights glowing everywhere. The primary lights where turned off, but the lights that were placed around the room light it up brightly.

They stared in fascination as they saw reefs beautifully decorated and a tall strong pine tree glistening in the light covered with tinsel, ordainments, and many more lights.

Chiro stepped out of his pod wearing a sweater that was stripped with red and green with reindeers on it.

"Welcome back Monkey Team!" Chiro said happily. "Merry Christmas!"

"Did, did you do this all by yourself?" Nova asked as the others were speechless.

"Yep! – It's my first Christmas I get to celebrate with you guys, and I want it to be one we remember!"

The monkeys all ran and tackled Chiro to the floor laughing and hugging him.

"Merry Christmas to you too Chiro!" They all yelled before they got off their leader.

"I'm glad you all know what Christmas is! But it's not complete until you guys put the star on the tree."

They looked at the glittering star on the floor before they all, including Chiro, picked it up and placed it on the tree. It immediately glowed and sent a warm feeling in their hearts.

"After we eat, you can all open your present!" Chiro acknowledged as he pointed to the five fragile wrapped presents under the tree. They all smiled and headed to the kitchen to eat.

The day went on and no one, not even Skeleton King could stop the laughter that filled the robot.

The hyper force opened their presents and got what each of them wanted. Nova got a simulation practice station she had been wanting to try out. Otto got a new and upgradable tool kit. Gibson got new beakers and a book that he had always wanted to read. Sprx received a new edition of Mobius Queint (The famous pilot Sprx likes) magazine with flying strategies in it and a new game Sprx had been dieing to get. Antauri, however, got what Chiro thought was the most rare and special of them all. It was a scrap book filled with pictures filled with many memories and detailed captions. Along with that, he got him a beautiful plant that if smelled, it relaxed even the most stressed and worried people.

To Chiro's surprise, they all got him something, and they were all actually things he wanted.

This was defiantly the best first Christmas he and his team ever had.

--------

Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

12/23/09


End file.
